Oh my fudging gods!
by RedLunarRose15
Summary: So it was just another ordinary day when something weird happened to me. Now I have to help a non-Viking and his friend dragon get home. Oh yha I have to make sure my family don't find out and kill me for it.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got bored and decided to make a HTTYD story. So... Ta-da~! P.S. I don't own anything! Just the plot! P.S.S I'm thinking that this would be a prequle for 'Fudge a duck!'. Maybe... Only time will tell.**

"Roar I'ma dragon. Fear me and give me a hug." - talking.

_'Roar I'ma dragon. Fear me and give me a hug.' _- thinking.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**~*~*~*Hiccup POV~*~*~***_

Hi my name's Hiccup. I know it isn't the best name -or the worst-, but Viking parents believe that if your child has an unappealing -or horrifying- name then trolls and gnomes will be frighten off. Not like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. I live on Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word? Sturdy. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three, but we do have the occasional sunny day. When we do we make it count. It happends that today is that one day. I am going to spend it with my best friend of all time, Toothless.

"Woooohooooo!" I yelled just to have my voice carried away by the wind. Toothless and I speed past the forest and landed in our cove. I jumped off and landed on the ground to be 'attacked' by my favorite NightFury -not to mention the only NightFury that I know of-.

"Hahahaha St-stop it Toothless! Hahaa Th-that tickles!" I said inbetween fits of laughter. Toothless stoped, sat, and looked at me with mischief in his eyes. I looked up and down myself and saw dragon slobber coating my body.

"Glack. Toothless! Is today cover-Hiccup-in-dragon-slobber-day? Because it sure does fell like it." I told him, and in turn he just laughed. Soon I just laughed with him. What? Laughter can be contagious. After that we laid down to take a nap in the warm sun.

_**~*~*~*Toothless POV~*~*~***_

Hiccup is laying agenst me, sleeping.

_'He looks so peaceful...'_ I looked down at his leg and my tail.

_'Humpf... We realy do match each other...' _I thought with a smile. My thoughts went back to my talk to some of the other dragons.

_~*Flashback~*_

_I was siting outside with Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, and Meatlug. Just sitting. Not talking, just sitting._

_"Hey, Toothless." I looked at Hookfang._

_"What?"_

_"You know you and Hiccup match. In more ways than one I mean..." I looked down thinking about what he said._

_"Now... That I think... About it... It almost seems... *yawn* Like you... Were made for... Each other..." Meatlug said drowsily._

_"Yha like you two don't need to - Talk to each other - Hey! - What? - I was going to say that! - So what? - 'So what?'? Belch I- You what Barf?" And the two started to fight like Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Like rider like dragon I suppose._

_"... Weeell to leave off where they stop at... You and Hiccup don't need to speak to understand what the other is feeling or along those lines..." Stormfly told me._

_"That is true..." I started then I heard my best friend in the whole world come by._

"Hey Toothless! Wanna go fly?"_ He asked me._

_"You had to ask?" I ran up to him liking him till he was covered head to toe with my saliva._

"Haha I'll take that as a yes." _He said. I know he can't understand what I say, but sometimes it's like he knows what I want to tell him or what I feel without him knowing a word I say. It's weird, but I'm not complaning. Not one bit. He got on, I said goodbye to the others, and the sky was ours._

_~*End flashback~*_

"Hey Toothless... *yawn* You okay?" I was snaped out of my thoughts and saw Hiccup rubs his eyes and looking at me curiously. I just purred, and rub my head against his cheast. Hiccup chuckled. I suddenly heard something and looked up.

**_~*~*~*Hiccup POV~*~*~*_**

I saw Toothless' ears pirk up and look up.

"Huh?" I look to where he was staring at and saw... a weird thing... I can't really explain it... It was square... White... And floting...

"What the heck is that?" I whispered I stood up, walk towards it, and moved my arm and tuched it. I was sucked in with Toothless right after me. Everything was white then darkness.

* * *

**End of chapter one! Please tell me you like it! Now please review, tell me what I did wrong, and read my other stories please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi~ So I have one review so far and I LOVE IT! I want to thank you for the review and it makes me feel so special! Yay~! And it gets me thinking for something for the story! So yay!**

"Roar I'ma dragon. Fear me and give me a hug." - talking.

_'Roar I'ma dragon. Fear me and give me a hug.' _- thinking.

_"Roar I'ma dragon. Fear me and give me a hug." - _People talking from the dragons POV.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**~*~*~*Luna POV~*~*~***_

Hi my name is Luna. And so that you know my name is Greek for 'Moon'. And my last name is 'Heart'. So really my name is 'Moon Heart'. Somehow it reminds me about Kindom Hearts 'cause you know how Kingdom Hearts in the game is a giant heart shape Moon?Well yha. So I live in the town of Jesterton. It's in Wisconsin north of Janesville and south Madison. My town. In a word? Silly. But silly people live in a silly town, like me, my parents, and my friends. But there are some people that live in this town that don't seem so silly.

The town's school 'rival' is Jefferson. Yep. It goes back to when the two towns were created. James Jesterton had a friend named John Jefferson. You see they did everything together to the point they consider themselves brothers. Till one day a girl from France came along and said she'll marry the man who'll make a town for her. And who tryed to get her love? You gussed right, the two men. So then came the rivalry. When the two men finished the towns and got people in, the women... Well... Look she didn't get married or died, but she had to go back to France because of family. Her parents died and she went for her brothers, and sisters and so on. And somehow -one way or another- the to towns schools became 'rivals'. But it isn't a bitter rivalry, oh no. It's more like a friendly one. By the way I know the story is corny, but that was the way it was. The deed is done as I like to say. Besides if they didn't do what they did then I may not have ever been born.

My parents took the dogs out to stay at my aunts' place while they are out to some place or another. I don't know why they took the dogs to my aunts' place, but I'm just glad that I don't have to deal with my dog Bender eating his own poop and puking it back up. My brother is at his girlfriends' house, and will check up on me from time to time. So I was at home making roman noddles so I can have lunch. I was watching 'Dragons: Riders Of Berk'. The thing is even though I havn't wach any episods recntly, I knew that the episode that was on didn't had that little trailer thing and it wasn't on the night that new episodes go on. So this was ether a repeat, or a new one and they -Cartoon Network- just desided to have a new release time and day. But I just kept it on. See when I was cheecking up on the roman I heard a noise. Like it was a huge **THUD**. I ran back to the living room to see a black... thing in the middle of the room. I just stood there shocked to see what was in front of me.

"What the heck is that?" I whispered.

_**~*~*~*Toothless POV~*~*~***_

When I saw Hiccup toch the thing and get himself sucked in I grabed him at the last minute. I held him in my... paws, waped him with my wings, and tucked my head. After what felt like ages I hit the ground. Or what feels like ground. I heard someone running up and stop suddenly.

_"What the heck is that?" _The person whispered. From the smell the person is a girl... Around 13 to 14 years old. I slowly looked up to see a girl gasp. A moan could be heard from inside my protective shell and I knew that Hiccup was waking up.

_**~*~*~*Hiccup POV~*~*~***_

I felt like I just got hit by a Nightmare and a Gronckle decided to sleep on me. Great. Now my wake up call just happend to be me geting licked by a NightFury. I just laughed.

"Toothless stop!" And he stoped. I noticed that I was in my -a bit over- protictive dragons... errrr arms?

"Uhhhhhhhhh." I heard a girl voice say. I looked out -much to Toothless' dismay- to see a girl that has short brown hair that goes down at an angle and bangs that sweeps to the left -my right-, brown eyes, blueish redish glasses -I think that was what they are called-, freckles, and full lips. I was looking at her lips a _little to long, _and snaped my eyes back to hers.

_'What strange clothing.' _I thought.

"Ummmm Hi?" I asked. She fainted. I looked at Toothless.

"That went well?" He just looked at me.

* * *

**End of chapter 2! So how did I do? Did you like it? Please review, tell me what I did wrong, and read my other stories! Pretty please with sprinkles on top! Bye!**


End file.
